


Love, Marriage, and Fashion

by primela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight Crackfic, ft. oikawas terrible plaid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primela/pseuds/primela
Summary: Tooru can’t dress himself, so Iwaizumi does it for him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Love, Marriage, and Fashion

Tooru can’t dress himself, so Iwaizumi does it for him.

It’s become somewhat of a common occurrence between them, after Iwaizumi had walked in on Tooru in a plaid outfit that he had been rather proud of, admiring himself in the mirror, as always. What could only be described as pure horror flashed across Iwaizum’s face before he stormed over to Tooru and whacked him on the head hard enough to draw a whimper. 

“For someone who owns nine different shampoos and conditioners, you think you’d be able to choose an outfit that doesn’t look like shit!” Tooru was too caught up in his pouting to notice Iwaizumi rummaging through his drawers, brows furrowed in concentration, until he yanked out a pair of black, torn jeans. “These are much better. You won’t look like you golf anymore if you wear these, Shittykawa.”

Tooru didn’t take offense of the insult, but he still wondered what was so bad about his outfit that warranted such a grave reaction. Iwaizumi must have seen the confusion written on his face because he left with a scowl and an order to change or he’d be single.  _ That  _ got Tooru moving. Iwaizumi Hajime doesn’t make empty threats.

The black jeans, to him, didn’t differ much from his previous outfit, but Iwaizumi seemed to like them, so Tooru allowed him to have his way, just this once.

Except it became more than once.

The next time was when Tooru and Iwaizumi were going out on a date to an ‘elegant, elite establishment’, as Tooru had read on the website. He had been in the middle of choosing what T-shirt to wear when Iwaizumi, fuming, had told him that the restaurant isn’t for ugly alien T-shirts and he was stupid and did he even read the website? 

Ultimately, Iwaizumi chose a simple black sports jacket accompanied by a red bowtie (which was a bit over the top, if you asked Tooru), but he allowed it because once Iwaizumi was done, his breath to protest was stolen from him with a chaste kiss followed by a muttered insult regarding his attire.

The cycle of Tooru choosing supposedly-ugly outfits and Iwaizumi stepping in to ‘save him’, as he put it, became routine, almost a daily thing. When asked why he never ‘saved’ Tooru before, Iwaizumi only said, “I thought it was a phase or something, or that you were doing it on purpose to mess with me.”

Eventually, Iwaizumi began to set a pile of clothes aside for Tooru every morning, neatly folded and stacked on the corner of his bed when Tooru was still fast asleep. Sometimes, a cup of coffee would be on his nightstand, or a plate would already be set for him at the table filled with protein-packed breakfasts, but those things never touched Tooru as quite as personal as the small stack of clothes made just for him.

Iwaizumi even went as far as to try and match Tooru with a certain ‘style’, attempting different colors, shirts, shoes, necklaces… You name it, Tooru wore it. And probably looked amazing in it, he might add.

As time went on, Tooru still didn’t understand what was so wrong about how he dressed before - but what he did understand was the fond smile on Iwaizumi’s face whenever he was particularly proud of an outfit, the way his gaze lingered on him, smoldering with lust? Pride? Tooru could never quite place it, but he knew that he enjoyed it immensely.

So when the day Iwaizumi proposed to him finally came in a joyful, tear-filled night beneath the stars, Tooru only had one thing on his mind, and that was that he and Iwaizumi - no, him and Hajime - would finally be tying the knot and the exciting future that lay ahead of them that could be filled with picket-fence homes and homemade apple pies. Iwaizumi, though, clearly had other things on his mind because while they lay in bed that night, naked and sweaty and  _ happy _ , he had murmured in Tooru’s ear in a gruff, sleepy voice, “I’m choosing what you wear to the wedding.”

Tooru had grown used to Iwaizumi’s domineering attitude when it came to clothes and had no issue anymore with Iwaizumi being the one to button up his shirt, to slide his coat over his arms, to flatten out the wrinkles in his pants, so he would have felt strange choosing what to wear for the wedding. 

With a tired hum of confimation that spurred Iwaizumi to pull Tooru even closer to his bare chest, hands splayed over his toned back, legs tangled together beneath the sheets, Tooru fell asleep content with the knowledge that his clothes would be set out for him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you couldnt tell this was inspired by PLAID OIKAWA AKJDJHASALK if you don't know what his first outfit looked like here's a link https://www.pinterest.com/pin/385057836872643633/ they did him so dirty
> 
> i got this idea and wrote it in twenty minutes i was a man on a mission.
> 
> comments are always appreciated greatly as well as kudos. love yall.


End file.
